Pedekate 2 : Summer Love
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Minseok pikir ia akan mati bosan selama libur musim panas yang tak kunjung usai. Luhan pergi ke Saporo selama musim panas bersama Shixun, meninggalkannya sendirian di Beijing. Tapi ternyata musim panas tidak seburuk yang ia duga./ ChenMin / ChanBaek / HunHan / EXO FF / GS


Angin berhembus semilir melewati pintu balkon yang sengaja dibuka lebar oleh sang penghuni apartemen. Canda tawa anak-anak yang bermain di bawah sana pun turut terdengar. Matahari seolah tak lelah menyinari Kota Beijing, mengabaikan hembusan napas gadis yang sudah bosan menghabiskan liburan musim panas yang belum juga usai.

Minseok, nama gadis itu, memadang bosan pada langit cerah di luar sana. Gumpalan kapas putih yang berenang-renang mengingatkannya pada bingsoo. Huh. Sungguh, tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan pada hari panas ini.

Teman seapartemennya, Luhan, meninggalkannya seorang diri di Beijing. Gadis China tulen itu lebih memilih pergi degnan kekasihnya ke Saporo. Masih jelas dalam ingatan Minseok bagaimana tawa Luhan yang menggodanya tentang liburan kali ini.

" _Makanya punya pacar."_

Huh… rasanya ia ingin menceburkan Luhan ke kolam renang di bawah sana.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

 **Pedekate #2 : Summer Love**

® 2015

.

.

.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

"Ya sebentar!" seru Minseok. Ia segera bangkit dari karpet putih, meninggalkan majalah yang sudah ia baca bolak-balik.

"Halo, _Eonnie_!" sapa suara cempreng menggelegar penuh keceriaan musim panas.

BaoXian adalah sepupu Luhan sekaligus adik tingkat Minseok di kampus. Gadis blasteran China-Korea itu langsung masuk mengabaikan Minseok yang memang tidak mengerti lagi dengan kelakuan gadis yang satu ini. Ia meletakkan sebuah semangka besar di meja makan.

"Ya ampun… panas sekali hari ini!" katanya mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan tangan. Ia berkeliling ruangan, mencari kipas angin dan menyalakannya lalu mendesah lega.

"Kau membawa itu sendirian? Sampai di sini?" Minseok tahu berapa jauhnya pasar sampai apartemennya. Setidaknya butuh lima belas menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai. Dan BaoXian bukan tipikal gadis berjiwa lelaki seperti Luhan.

Gadis berambut sepundak itu tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Tadi di jalan ada seorang yang mau membantuku membawakannya. Dia bilang, dia tinggal di lantai sepuluh," ujarnya sambil membelah semangka tersebut.

Ah, harusnya Minseok tahu itu. Semua lelaki tidak akan ada yang tahan melihat mata anjing milik Baoxian. Gadis imut berkewarganegaraan China itu bahkan tidak tampak sebagai mahasiswa tingkat dua. Sama seperti Luhan, dia juga punya wajah awet muda.

"Trims." Minseok menerima sepotong semangka segar dari Baoxian. "Tumben liburan ini kau tidak kemana-mana."

"Chanyeol sibuk menjadi panitia pesta musim panas."

Chanyeol, pacar Baoxian, nasibnya sama seperti Minseok. Sama-sama perantauan Korea. Bedanya, Chanyeol banyak bicara dan dikenal luas bukan hanya oleh mahasiswa asal Korea, tapi juga semua orang. Dia aktif di berbagai kepanitiaan. Minseok sudah tidak lagi heran kalau Baoxian datang ke apartemennya karena Chanyeol sedang sibuk.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja sekialan?" seru Baoxian mendadak. Alis Minseok naik. Mulutnya penuh air semangka. "Mereka membuat pesta musim panas untuk mahasiswa Korea. Mereka bahkan juga menggundang mahasiswa universitas lain."

"Aku malas keluar rumah." Minseok menolak.

Bibir Baoxian mengerucut. "Paling tidak temani aku. Aku malu kalau datang di antara orang-orang yang semuanya berbahasa Korea."

"Lah, kan kau juga bisa. Lagipula ada Chanyeol juga." Minseok berjalan menuju kulkas. "Omong-omong, kau mau minum apa?"

"Air dingin saja." Baekhyun mengambil potongan semangka yang kedua. "Tapi tetap saja, kadang mereka memadangku seakan berkata 'ini bukan tempatmu'. Aku sadar diri kok, bahasa Koreaku buruk. Aku hanya mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, tapi rasanya aneh di mulutku."

"Minta ajari Chanyeol." Minseok terkekeh.

"Dia mana mau! Dia bilang aku lebih lucu kalau bicara bahasa Mandarin," keluh BaoXian. "Ayolah. Temanku aku, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Kalau BaoXian sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo_ dan mata anjing memelas seperti itu, siapapun takkan ada yang tega menolak. Minseok termasuk salah satunya. Ia membiarkan Baoxian tertawa lebar sambil bertepuk tangan bahagia melihat kepalanya mengangguk pasrah.

Ya… sekali-sekali Minseok harus keluar dari sarangnya, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta itu diadakan di sebuah _sportclub_ yang sore ini sudah dihias sedemikian gemerlap. Banyak orang berenang dan bermain volli. Sisanya yang enggan berbasah-basahan ataupun tidak membawa baju ganti memilih mengobrol sambil menikmati camilan dan _barbecue_ yang tersedian di pinggir kolam renang.

Minseok baru sadar seberapa banyak warga muda Korea yang akhirnya memilih melanjutkan sekolah ke China—seperti dirinya—karena tidak tahan pada sistem pendidikkan Korea. Semua orang di sana berbahasa Korea. Pantas saja kalau BaoXian merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia memilih duduk di kursi pantai menunggu Baoxian kembali membawa dua _cup_ eskrim. Satu yang rasa strawberry untuknya sendiri, dan rasa vanilla diberikan pada Minseok.

"Pacarmu sibuk sekali." Minseok menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu runcingnya.

Di seberang kolam renang sana, pria tinggi bertelinga lebar tampak mengobrol dengan banyak orang, sesekali ia tertawa. Padahal terlihat jelas raut lelah di wajahnya. Tapi senyum tak sekalipun surut dari wajahnya, apalagi saat ia melirik Baekhyun dan akhirnya memilih undur diri dari gadis-gadis berbikini tersebut.

"Kau tidak cemburu melihat Chanyeol dikelilingi mereka?"

"Sudah biasa." Baoxian menyuap sendok terakhir eskrimnya. "Asal Chanyeol tidak berpaling aku tidak masalah. Lihat saja kalau dia sampai berani!"

Minseok terkekeh. Diam-diam, dalam tubuh mungil Baoxian tersembunyi jarum beracun yang bisa membuat siapapun merasa sakit hati karena mulutnya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah perempuan-perempuan itu kalau mulut pedas Baoxian sudah beraksi.

"Chanyeollie!" seru Baoxian melambaikan tangan pada lelaki berkemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak terkancing, menunjukkan kaos putih yang ia pakai. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di ubun-ubun Baoxian begitu Chanyeol mendekat.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Minseok mengerut jijik. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Iri, ya?"

"Tidak." Pundak Minseok bergeridik. "Anak muda jaman sekarang kelakuannya jauh lebih dewasa daripada orang tua. Tunggu saja sampai Luhan melihat apa yang kalian lakukan. Aku yakin lehermu takkan selamat."

Tawa Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Pembicaraanmu terlalu dewasa!"

Baoxian terkekeh. Ia menyerahkan selipatan kaus bergaris dari tasnya. "Nih, ganti bajumu. Yang itu sudah basah."

Tanpa repot-repot mencari ruang ganti ataupun berbalik badan, Chanyeol langsung saja membuka kemeja dan kausnya. Minseok bisa melihat beberapa gadis mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki itupun sepertinya tidak risih sama sekali.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku. Tunggu di sini!" Chanyeol segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau sudah terlihat seperti istrinya saja," celetuk Minseok melihat BaoXian tanpa ragu melipat baju penuh keringat itu hingga rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. "Aku sih _ogah_."

Baoxian tertawa. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dia di sini tinggal sendiri. Kasihan kalau aku tidak ikut mengurusnya. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup dekat dengan kakak dan ibunya."

"Sudah sampai sejauh itu?" Mata Minseok membola. "Dia sudah membawamu ke Korea?"

"Belum. Libur natal kemarin keluarganya datang. Sekalian saja Chanyeol mengundangku ikut makan malam." Mata Baoxian bersinar saat menceritakan makan malam itu. "Keluarganya baik sekali, loh! Apalagi kakaknya!

"Aku yakin kalian akan segera dinikahkan setelah lulus nanti."

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali bersama salah seorang temannya yang lebih pendek. Lelaki itu mungkin hanya setinggi hidung Chanyeol. Salahkan lelaki bermarga Park itu kenapa dia bisa memiliki tubuh sangat tinggi. "Minseok _Noona_! Kenalkan ini temanku, Kim JongDae. Dia mahasiswa jurusan _food tech_."

Minseok tersadar akan kekagumannya pada pria berwajah mirip Kim Soo Hyun tersebut dan segera membungkukkan badan. "Minseok _imnida_."

"Nah, karena kalian sudah bersama sekarang aku pinjam BaoXian, ya." Langsung saja Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baoxian meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae melotot padanya. Baoxian melambaikan tangannya jenaka pada dua orang itu, mengabaikan tatapan memelas Minseok.

"Bilang saja ingin berduaan," komentar Jongdae setelah dua pasangan beda tinggi itu menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Kecanggungan melanda keduanya. Sekali-sekali Minseok melirik Jongdae yang juga tidak berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Kalau tahu akhirnya seperti ini, Minseok lebih memilih tenggelam dalam kebosanan di apartemen, deh. Ia tidak pintar memulai pembicaraan dengan orang baru.

"Kau dari daerah mana?" tanya Jongdae membuka percakapan dengan canggung.

"Dari Seoul. Kau?"

"Aku dari Daegu. Berarti kau dan Chanyeol dari daerah yang sama. Apa kalian sudah kenal sebelumnya?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Aku baru baru kenal saat ia pacaran dengan BaoXian. Baoxian sendiri sepupu dari temanku," jelas Minseok. Ia menggeser duduknya. "Duduk saja di sini. Sejak tadi kau berdiri."

"Terima kasih," ujar JongDae. "Kau tidak pulang ke Seoul? Biasanya libur panjang seperti ini banyak yang memilih pulang. Lihat saja, tahun ini yang ikut pesta lebih sedikit dibandingkan tahun lalu."

Dalam hati Minseok malah kagum karena para panitia bisa mengumpulkan pelajar Korea di Beijing sebanyak ini. "Keluargaku bukan orang berada. Pulang-pergi ke Korea butuh biaya, apalagi _high-season_ seperti sekarang. Tiket pesawat jadi dua kali lebih mahal. Lagipula aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan pulang sebelum lulus."

"Jadi kau belum pernah pulang selama kuliah di sini?" tanya Jongdae kaget. Minseok mengangguk. "Memang kau tingkat berapa?" Ia pikir Minseok paling hanya anak tingkat satu atau dua. Karena menurut pengalamannya sejauh ini banyak anak mengatakan hal semacam Minseok, tapi akhirnya mereka akan pulang juga.

"Aku sekarang tingkat empat." Rasanya Minseok ingin tertawa melihat wajah Jongdae yang berubah kaget, tapi pasti akan sangat tidak sopan. Jadi dia hanya mengulum senyum geli.

"Hah? Benarkah? Sungguh, wajahmu terlihat seperti anak tingkat empat." Jongdae lantas berdehem. "Maaf, sejak tadi aku menggunakan banmal padamu. Kupikir kau seumuran dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Apa aku harus memanggilmu Noona?"

Akhinya Minseok sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya setelah melihat wajah Jongdae yang mendadak serius tapi bicaranya terdengar bercanda.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Telunjuk Minseok terangkat. "Wajahmu." Ia menarik napas dan mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang mendadak panas. "Maaf. Maaf. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud menertawakanmu. Kau bisa memanggilku Minseok saja juga tidak apa-apa."

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongdae adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Pria berwajah agak nerd itu ternyata orang yang lucu dan kalau bisa Minseok bilang cerewet. Dia tidak pernah kehabisan pembicaraan. Bahkan tidak masalah membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh. Satu hal lagi, dia sangat senang tertawa.

Beruntung ada JongDae, karena akhirnya Minseok benar-benar ditinggal oleh BaoXian. Gadis 20 tahun itu melarikan diri dengan Chanyeol entah kemana karena tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Ditelfonpun panggilan Minseok hanya dijawab suara operator.

"Biar kuantar," Jongdae menawarkan. Minseok sudah mau menolak, tapi karena pria itu keras kepala, akhirnya ia membiarkan Jongdae di sisinya selama perjalanan.

Perjalanan termakan waktu nyaris satu jam karena macetnya jalanan Beijing. Mereka tiba di lobby apartemen Minseok saat jam sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan. Gara-gara itu, Minseok jadi tidak enak hati. Apalagi dia tidak tahu dimana Jongdae tinggal.

"Ternyata apartemenmu di sini? Apartemen kita hanya berjarak dua blok," kata Jongdae dengan senyumannya yang mendorong kedua pipinya naik membentuk bulan sabit di kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Jongdae- _ya_." Entah sejak kapan ia sudah tidak menambahkan embel-embel - _sshi_ pada nama Jongdae.

"Tidak masalah." Jongdae menggedikkan bahu. Tiba-tiba saja hening merajai mereka. Minseok belum juga beranjak masuk. Begitu pula Jongdae yang menunduk, menonton ubin abu-abu di bawah sana. "Minseok- _ah_?"

"Ya?"

Katakan Minseok gila. Sebut saja begitu. Karena tiba-tiba ia merasa namanya jadi terdengar berkali-kali lebih indah saat Jongdae yang melafalkannya.

"Er… apa kau ada kegiatan di musim panas ini?" tanya Jongdae ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bingsoo? Kau pasti sudah lama tidak makan. Aku tahu kedai bingsoo enak dekat sini. Itu kalau kau mau…" suara Jongdae melemah di akhir. "Ya— ya— maksudku tidak berdua saja. Ada Chanyeol dan Baoxian juga. Ah! Kau kenal Jumnyeon _Hyung_? Dia juga—"

"Aku ikut," jawab Minseok tersenyum geli.

"A- apa?" Mata Jongdae mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian senyum lebar mengembang di sana. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, boleh kuminta nomormu?"

"Tentu."

Dengan senang hati Minseok memberikan nomornya pada Jongdae. Pria itu melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauh darinya setelah mereka bertukar nomor ponsel. Ia tertawa ketika melihat Jongdae melompat di jalanan.

Ah… libur musim panas tahun ini ternyata tidak semembosankan yang ia duga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **1.794 words**

Halo semuaaaa. Gimana rapotannya? Apa ada yang belom nerima rapot? Libur tahun ini lebih panjang ya… Saya ngitung libur kenaikan kelas saya ada sekitar 43 hari kalo gak salah. Panjang banget.

Ha. Ha. Maaf ya, tulisan saya semakin abal. Fic ini juga sepertinya pointless. Tapi kan sesuai sama judulnya, Pedekate #2. Entahlah, saya nggak mau bikin ini jadi chapter 2-nya Pedekate. Gak tahu kenapa. Hahaha…

Asilnya saya nggak mau nulis FF ini karena saya lagi berusaha meyelesaikan FF lain yang tiba-tiba stuck. Bukan stuck gara-gara kehabisan ide, tapi karna plotnya sudah terlalu berantakkan. Jadi pusing pala berbi.

Dan er… boleh curhat sedikit? Udah tahu kan USA melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis? Saya pribadi gak setuju karena di agama saya LGBT dilarang keras. Tapi kalo inget saya nulis FF EXO dan jadi shipper, saya jadi mikir ulang. Bukannya itu sama aja kaya saya ngedukung LGBT? Tapi— tapi— saya tetep gak mendukung EXO jadi gay sekalipun saya shipper. Saya masih berharap ama Bang Yeol. HAHAHAA

Yasudahlah. Semoga liburannya menyenangkan. Semoga ibadah puasanya lancar bagi yang muslim. Semoga yang mudik selamat sampai tujuan. Semoga lebaran nanti toll gak macet #amin. Semoga Bandung gak macet #aminamin. Dan semoga berat badan nggak naik bagi yang diet.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Minseok mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen dan menapati lampu sudah dinyalakan. Seingatnya ia tadi sudah mematikan semua lampu. Minseok bukan tipikal orang yang percaya pada takhayul seperti Zitao, adik tingkatnya yang penakut. Ia lebih takut pada maling.

Dengan was-was, ia mengambil sebuah payung di dekat pintu dan berjalan pelan-pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan bahwa sang penjahat tidak mendapatinya.

"Hiyaa!" Langsung saja ia memukuli sebuah punggung yang pertama kali ia lihat di dapur.

"Aaargh! _Jiejie_!" seru suara yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

"Ada apa—Astaga! Minseok! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Luhan memegangi Minseok yang segera membuka mata.

"Ha? Luhan? Kau sudah pulang?" Ia segera menoleh pada punggung tegap yang tadi ia temukan. Ia meringis melihat wajah Shixun, pacar Luhan, yang sedang memegangi punggungnya, menahan perih. "Tadi aku kira ada penjahat yang datang. Ternyata itu kau…"

"Lain kali lihat dulu! Jangan main asal pukul!" keluh Shixun.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa serba salah sambil mengelus punggung Shixun hati-hati. Gadis China itu menyuruh kekasihnya duduk di sofa sementara ia akan mengambil handuk dan salep. Minseok ingin sekali mencemooh lelaki itu. Bilang saja ia ingin Luhan memperhatikannya. Dasar musang sialan!

"Kau bilang akan pulang besok?" tanya Minseok mendekati kulkas, mengambil beberapa potong es batu seperti yang diminta Luhan.

"Aku bilang kami pulang tanggal tiga puluh. Hari ini kan tanggal tiga puluh." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia meraih es batu tersebut dan digulung dengan handuk sebelum menempelkannya pada punggung Shixun yang bergaris-garis kemerahan. Lelaki itu mendesis ketika rasa dingin menyengat permukaan kulit pucatnya.

Minseok duduk di kursi meja makan lalu nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah ketika sadar hari ini tanggal tiga puluh.

"Eh, tadi aku melihatmu di bawah bersama laki-laki," celetuk Luhan. "Siapa dia? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengannya." Wajah Luhan berubah cerah penuh aura jahil.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Minseok memalingkan wajah, mencegah Luhan melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalian lapar, tidak? Aku buatkan makanan, ya?"

Seringai jahil itu semakin menjadi-jadi manakala Luhan melihat daun telinga Minseok berubah merah. "Ei… jangan coba-coba membohongiku, _Baozi_! Aku tahu! Dia pasti pacarmu! Ah… baru kutinggal seminggu saja kau sudah dapat pacar."

"Tutup mulutmu, Xi Luhan!"

"Aku menagih pajak jadian darimu!"

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

Finished at:

June 30, 2015

06.32 P.M

Published at:

June 30, 2015

06.52 P.M

 **Pedekate #2 : Summer Love © Kazuma House Production ® 2015**


End file.
